1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coupling device for connecting a supply tube (6) for dental instruments (5) with a supply and control unit (2) comprising a coupling sleeve (7), in which a first coupling body (8) and a second coupling body (9) are at least partially received along the longitudinal axis (LA) of the coupling sleeve (7), and wherein the first and second coupling body (8, 9) have several fluid ducts and electrical plug connections.
2. Problem Solved
For the connection of dental instruments, in particular electrically and/or pneumatically operated dental instruments, coupling devices are known for connecting the respective dental instrument with a supply and control unit via a supply tube. A dental instrument usually consists of a handpiece part and a treatment implement received therein, for example, in the form of a drill. A dental instrument is also understood to mean a scale remover, such as one that operates by ultrasonic technology, or a flushing instrument. The dental instruments have in their respective handpiece part electrically or pneumatically operated motor units, or ultrasonic units, which are supplied by means of the supply tube from the supply and control unit with the fluids, electrical energy and/or electrical control signals necessary for operation.
Coupling devices can be provided both at the end on the control side associated with the supply and control unit, and also at the end of the supply tube on the instrument side.
It is also desirable to provide the compressed air necessary for driving a dental instrument precisely when this is necessary for the operation of the implement. Also, in known pneumatically operated supply and control units, which operate several dental implements, preferably having different functions, a complex pneumatic control and associated cabling are necessary, which is supplemented if applicable by electronic control components. Of particular importance is a proper operation of the supply and control unit and of the connected dental implements. In particular, it is desirable that only the dental implement which is currently in use is ready for operation, and the remaining dental implements, which are held in the supply and control unit by means of corresponding mountings, are switched off.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a coupling device for connecting a dental supply tube with a supply and control unit, which enables a controlled feeding of at least one fluid, electrical energy and control signals.